The Best and Worst Things
by kyuubi723
Summary: "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted over the rhythmic claps of thunder. "Thinking…" He replied looking down. "About what?" I glared at him. How could he be so stupid? He almost fell! He would have died!"If I jumped would anyone miss me?" Redone


**Hey everyone! this is my fist Zemyx fic, so bear with me. I know it isn't the best, but the idea just kind of popped into my head and felt the need to write it down... so I could sleep.**

******Disclaimer: I fucking wish i owned Kingdom Hearts. Then I would totally have AkuRoku, SoraRiku, and Zemyx! But it would also turn out way worse since I don't have the creativity to pull off any of the Kingdom Hearts shizzam. Erm anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I just own the plot. Which sucks.**

**Edit: Hi, so, I obviously edited it 'cause it sucked (and I still think it's not that great), and yeah. Here's the edited version =P.**

* * *

I hate thunderstorms. I can never see anything. Something else to add to my horrible day. First of all, it's Monday, enough said. Second, I had a math test, and I'm pretty sure I failed that. How does that happen? Not bragging or anything, but I can usually get straight A's without studying at all. Third, I woke up late, which resulted in me almost falling down the stairs and looking like shit. Also, I didn't get to drink my coffee, so I can't even think straight. I think I left the book I'm reading at the library too. Another strike of lightning. Wait-what was that? Is that-no. It can't be. Demyx? Oh god, please don't be jumping.

I pulled over to the side of the bridge. He was sitting on the railing, not noticing I was there. He was looking at the water, slowly leaning forward. I started to run. If he falls, I don't know what I'll do. I ran faster.

I caught him by his waist. That seemed to catch his attention. He looked at me with confusion written on his face. I helped him off the rail.

"What the hell were you doing?" I shouted over the rhythmic claps of thunder.

"Thinking…" He replied looking down.

"About what?" I glared at him. How could he be so stupid? He almost fell! He would have died!

"If I jumped would anyone miss me?" He wondered almost inaudibly.

I never new the happy, hyper, random Demyx would think about stuff like this.

"Of course they would!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? And how do you know? The only people who would miss me are my mom, Axel, and Roxas. But my mom would get over it eventually, and Axel and Roxas would forget about me since they love each other so much. So yeah, people would miss me, but only for like a day," Demyx responded dryly.

"Well, what about everyone else?" I asked.

"Like who? People don't like me they like to make fun of me," Demyx replied.

"Oh, really? Well what about me?"

He scoffed. "What _about_ you Zexion? It's not like you'd miss me,"

"Why wouldn't I miss the person I love?"

My eyes went wide and I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I said it. My face grew hot despite the weather. Demyx's eyes were just as wide as mine.

"Y-you love me?" He whispered.

Here goes nothing. "Yeah Demyx, I love you." I said.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds. "I don't believe you. If you loved me then you wouldn't have been that annoyed by me, and you wouldn't have yelled, you would have tried to talk to me. You wouldn't have made fun of me playing the sitar, either."

"I would have talked to you, I really would have, but insults came out instead of what I wanted to say. Hell, I don't even know why I can actually tell you this now. And I'm not annoyed by you, I just pretended I was. I love your sitar playing too." I confessed. I just couldn't take it anymore.

His eyes went wide once again.

"Really?" He quietly asked.

I nodded. He suddenly broke out in a grin. Then, he kissed me. My face flushed for the second time in less than five minutes. I couldn't help a smile appearing on my face.

"I love you too Zexion," Demyx confessed.

I full out grinned. This time I kissed him. I guess the worst and best things can happen in the same day.

* * *

**Okay, cheesy, stupid, and short, I know, but that just gives you something to review about right? Ehehehe. Sorry if something doesn't make sense, it's five in the morning, so please don't hold it against me. I hope you enjoyed the shortest story I've EVER written. Review please! Thank yooou ^-^!**


End file.
